


Starless

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth spends some time alone, thinking about John on a starless night. for notjustclosets. From the episode "Suspicions"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starless

Elizabeth shifted in bed and tried not to look at the ceiling. Something up there, above her bed in the strange alien room she'd made hers, glowed blue from time to time. She thought it was some kind of time keeping device and when she couldn't sleep, it was like a clock or a dripping faucet. Three flashes and she was still awake. Four flashes and it was past midnight.

Turning her eyes to her window she sighed in annoyance and stared out over the black ocean. Most of the lights in the city were on the other side of the tower than her room and without them it was like looking out into space. She found the effect of the starless sky over the black water strangely unnerving. As if she'd been swallowed whole by a strange black void.

John liked it and she almost hated him for it. She hated him for a lot of things. His hair, his smirk, the way he didn't quite follow orders and ended up being right half the time. Some part of her liked his hair and she rolled over again in frustration.

She didn't want to start out with arguments and an inquisition. She didn't want to be the bad guy while John was the voice of reason and togetherness. Did he trust her? How could she trust herself?

Or him?

Her hand brushed over her breast through her shirt and she shut her eyes before the fifth flash of blue light reminded her what time it was. Her breast rebelled and wanted her hand to keep touching. Sighing again and wondering if that, of all things, was why she couldn't sleep, Elizabeth let her hand stay on her breast. Slipping her right hand down her stomach, she tucked it under the waistband of her standard issue black pajama pants. When there wasn't quite enough room to move, she groaned and slid the damn things down to her knees. If she wasn't going to, she might as well-

Who was she kidding?

Her hand rested lightly against her thigh and her other hand flattened her breast to her chest. Biting her lip for a moment, she pushed Simon and his gentle lips out of her mind. She didn't want gentle. Fuck, she wanted spiky hair and that angry-eyes flashing rebellion. So few people ever told her no the way he did.

_John stood in her office, one hand in his pocket and the other in his hair. He was sheepishly trying to apologize and all she was thinking about was how damn good that black t-shirt looked on his chest. _

Elizabeth's left hand ran over her stomach and down to grab her thigh.

_John grinned up at her from his table in the mess hall and lazily patted the chair next to him. "Just like high school," he quipped as she stared at the chair. "This is the cool kids table, well, it was until McKay--"_

Her finger ran down over her labia, starting at the base gave her fingers a chance to steal some of the dampness. She wasn't quite wet, but she could work with what she had. Biting her lip as she tightened her left and on her own thigh, she pulled her knees up. Slipping her fingers inside for a moment made them wet enough to slide over her clit. Elizabeth moved her hand up to her breast and squeezed it hard. Imagining John's slightly stubbled chin brushing against her neck made her fingers move faster.

Letting her breath quicken, she switched to her thumb on her clit and slid her fingers inside. Pressing up made her head spin faster and she pushed herself harder. Even when no one could hear her, she felt stupid moaning. This time the sound slipped involuntarily from her mouth. Bending in and then away from her hand, Elizabeth pushed herself just past the start of her orgasm. Moving her thumb in a slow circle until she couldn't think anymore, she let her hand stop when she shuddered.

Leaving her pants half-off, she brought her hand to her stomach and stared up at the ceiling. The blue flash came again and this time, she smiled at it.

They had time.


End file.
